The CHS Pep Rally (MMFG)
This is how the pep rally goes in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. at Canterlot High, Mal and the 24 EG Mixels are at the Library Mal: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Lunk (EG): Do you think he came through the portal from Planet Mixel? Mal: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think he was from over here. Shuff (EG): Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Planet Mixel. Magnifo (EG): Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Mal: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to? Lunk (EG): shudders I don't even wanna guess. Chomly (EG): Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Zaptor (EG): Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! Jawg (EG): Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headedto the city, I'll bet they go to... All but Mal: Crystal Prep. Chomly (EG): Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Mal: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? Seismo (EG): Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals? Mesmo (EG): Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do? Chomly (EG): Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat! looks sees a picture of Canterlot High Statue wearing A Clown costume Mal: That would be silly. All but Mal: Silly?! Chomly (EG): So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too. Mal: Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic. Lunk (EG): No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important. Mal: You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal. Magnifo (EG): That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. Mal: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along? Zaptor (EG): Yes, We did! Krader (EG): Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Gobba (EG): Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different. Mal: What do you mean? Gobba (EG): Oh, you'll find out. At the Gym Principal Azulongmon: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. Students: cheering, sparse applause Principal Azulongmon: Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on. Rose Rock (EG): You mean other than us losing?! Principal Azulongmon: And that is exactly why I've asked Gobba to come up and give you all a little, um... context. come up onstage, And gets a Microphone Gobba (EG): Thank you, Principal Azulongmon. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. Zaptor (EG): Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that! Gobba (EG): groans And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once. Magnifo (EG): Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational. Gobba (EG): Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts! We've fought magic more than once~ And come out on top~ Chorus: Oh, oh~ Marching Wondercolts band appears Gobba (EG): There's other schools, but none can make those claims~ Chorus: Na, na-na-na-na, oh~ Gobba (EG): Together we are Canterlot~ Come and cheer our name~ Chorus: Oh, oh~ Gobba (EG): This will be our year to win these games~ Gobba (EG) and Chorus: We'll always be Wondercolts forever~ And now our time has finally arrived~ 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship~ And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive~ Pon-3 Unleashes a Greatest Remix ever and unleashes a rainbow, Giving an instrumental break Students: Hey!~ Gobba (EG): We're not the school we were before~ Students: Before!~ Gobba (EG): Yeah, we're different now~ Chorus: Oh, oh~ Students: Hey, Hey!~ Gobba (EG): We overcame the obstacles we faced~ Placards pieces reveals to be A Monstrous Demonic Mal Chorus: Overcame the obstacles we faced~ 9 Placards pieces reveals to be the Starrings Sirens Students: Hey!~ Gobba (EG): We're Canterlot united~ Students: Unite!~ Gobba (EG): We'll never bow~ Chorus: Oh, oh~ Students: Hey, Hey!~ Gobba (EG): So get ready to see us in first place~ All: We'll always be Wondercolts forever~ (Three! Two! One! Go!)~ And now our time has finally arrived~ (Our time is now!)~ 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship~ And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive~ At the end of the day, it is we who survive~ Na, na, na-na-na-na~ Wondercolts united together~ Na, na, na-na-na-na~ Wondercolts united forever~ Gobba (EG): We'll always be Wondercolts forever~ All: Na, na, na-na-na-na~ Wondercolts united together~ Gobba (EG): And now our time has finally arrived~ All: Na, na, na-na-na-na~ Wondercolts united together~ Gobba (EG): 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship~ All: Na, na, na-na-na-na~ Wondercolts united together~ Jawg and Chomly Max into FangGang Max FangGang Max: And you know...~ At the end of the day, it is we who survive~ At the end of the day, it is we who survive!~ cheering After Preparing for the Wondercolts win, Backstage Lunk (EG): Gobba, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win! Magnifo (EG): I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high! Krader (EG): Is anybody else wonderin' how Gobba, Chomly and Jawg max up without playin' their guitar? Gobba (EG): I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome! Mal: Maybe. I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon Appears Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Well, it would be nice if you guys could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep power as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. Hoogi (EG): We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers. All but Hoogi, Mal and Zhuqiaomon: agreeing Human Alphablock C: Cool. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Mal, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development. Mal: I'll do my best. Zhuqiaomon leaves Gobba (EG): Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? Zaptor (EG): Pie eating? Cake eating? gasps Pie-cake eating?! Splat the Cake and Pie Seismo (EG): They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in. Slumbo (EG): It could be anything. Footi (EG): Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?! Mal: I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Gobba max up. See ya later! Mal leaves Zaptor (EG): Seems like he's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about. At Library, Mal was figuring out who went through the portal, But He gave up and slap the books Mal: Ugh! sighs Mal Writes a Journal Mal: voiceover Hey, Flain. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as mixel. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Gobba, Chomly and Jawg Max up the way they did, it makes me think their magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this. Mal was feeling a bit concerned about this Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes